tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 22 - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is a 2009 action/sci-fi film directed by Michael Bay, starring Shia LeBeouf and Megan Fox. It is the first sequel of the 2007 movie, ''Transformers''. The poster child for a Writer's Strike film, it is notable for being so awful that even Bay, himself, LeBeouf, and Megan Fox went on record in various ways saying it was bad. Plot Explosions sandwiched between endless toilet humor and racism. Notable Characters *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *Leo Spitz *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *The Fallen *Megatron *Starscream *William Lennox *Tech Sergeant Epps *Theodore Galloway *Alice *Ron Witwicky *Judy Witwicky *Agent Simmons *Jetfire *Soundwave *Wheelie *Skids and Mudflap *Devastator The Episode *Originally, the first episode to beat the ''Showgirls'' record for longest episode, at 3 hours and 26 minutes. However, this record has since been broken multiple times over. Scores James - Shackler Damien - Kardashian Highlights *The hosts stop talking about the movie for a good five minutes and remember their favorite old school Nickelodeon game shows *"Rant here" (x3) *"It's time for the world to know of our presence." *"He knows where it is... if he finds it...." *Robot Heaven *Sam has the Yes Man problem References *East/West Bowl *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Showgirls'' *''Birdemic'' *''Kazam'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever'' *''Transformers'' *''Dark of the Moon'' *''Blazing Saddles'' *Johnny Knoxville *''Highlander II'' *''Torque'' *Power Falcons *Green Day *''Ricky Bobby'' *Halle Berry *''X-Men'' *''Oliver Twist'' *''Back to the Future'' *Lil Wayne *American Idol *''Harry Potter'' *''Catwoman'' *''Whose Line is it Anyway'' *''Troll 2'' *''Metal Gear Rising'' *The Oratory *Maxim *AJ *Stacy Keibler *Kate Upton *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Yes Man'' *''Heroes of Wrestling'' *''Dance Central'' *''Step Up'' *''Not Another Teen Movie'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Adventureland'' *Jesse Eisenberg *Michael Cera *Monday Night Raw *SNL *''Total Recall'' *''Star Wars'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''Duke Nukem Forever'' *''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl'' *''Bad Boys 2'' *''Cloverfield'' *Tony Todd *Malcolm McDowell *Ted Williams *Victoria's Secret *Mystique *Natassia Malthe *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Armageddon'' *Criterion Collection *''King Kong vs Godzilla'' *''Fairly Odd Parents'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''All That'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark'' *''Roundhouse'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' *''Eureka's Castle'' *''Mr. Wizard's World'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Guts'' *''Hangin' With Mr. Cooper'' *''Double Dare'' *''Finder's Keepers'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Get The Picture'' *''Marble Madness'' *''What Would You Do'' *''Wild And Crazy Kids'' *Keith David *Pauley Shore *Keanu Reeves *''Biodome'' *''Toxic Avenger'' *Colonel Sanders *''Ghostbusters'' *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *''Iron Man'' *''Men in Black'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Lord of the Rings'' *Brock Lesnar *Anderson Silvah *Tony Jaa *''Justice League'' *''Pokemon: The First Movie'' *''Power Rangers'' *Dana Carvey *Alfred Hitchcock *Fritz Lang *William Friedkin *''Shadow of a Doubt'' *''Pacific Rim'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Chrono Cross'' *''Xenogears'' *Chinese Democracy *''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' *''Ender's Game'' *''Forbidden Planet'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Literally every human character (except Simmons) and every Autobot *Real protagonist - Simmons *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - John Turturro (again), and Tom Kenny *Clusterfuck Syndrome *Center of the Universe - Sam *Plot Armor - Sam actually dies and is BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE by ancient robots *Plot convenience **Bumblebee and Mikaela showing up at Sam's college almost immediately despite being across the country **Mikaela walks in on the Alice robot trying to seduce Sam **Sector 7 refused to look into a possible alien sighting despite this being their entire point for existing **Mikaela carries around the little Decepticon in that toolbox the whole movie for no reason until its needed to locate an old robot **The heroes find the location of the Primes' tomb by using the position of a constellation in the sky, despite the fact that constellations are at different points in the sky every night and the specific constellation they use (Orion) is only visible from early Fall through the end of Winter **Skids and Mudflap fight for no reason and one throws the other into a wall, breaking it, and revealing the tomb; this was somehow missed by the thousands upon thousands of explorers and archaeologists over the last several millennia who have visited the Pyramids *Edited at gunpoint *Everything explodes *Palpatine and Vader - The Fallen and Megatron, respectively *This fucking scene - 99% of the scenes in the movie *No One Will Like Your Character - Literally every female at Sam's college looks like a Maxim model *Courtney and Amber - The Twins, most of the Decepticons, Sam and Leo's roommates *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - The minor Decepticons *New Santroitcagobergville - Though it is stated Sam's college is in Pennsylvania, it is never stated in what city it resides *Massive gunfight - All over the place *Movie hacking - Implied hacking by Simmons on Leo's website *Thank you very little - Close-up on John Turturro's ass in a thong *Exposition fairy - Jetfire *SYMBOLISM!!! - Sam's line to his father mirrored what his father said to his mother two hours earlier in movie time *Tonal Shift from Hell - Optimus suffers a brutal death and then they go to a scene where the stupid fucking twins call Leo a "pussy" *Notice My Directing!!! Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 21 - Transformers Next Episode: Episode 23 - Transformers: Dark of the Moon Category:Episodes Category:Transformers Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:2009 films